bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 171 (Remember When)
Plot Molly explains everything Zach and Leah had during their adventures Production The Guppy Scout-Athlon Finale Trivia The Similar Instrumental "It's a Beautiful Lovely Wonderful Day" played during the Montage of Compassion and Friendship and played at the end of the episode Cast Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah arriving at the Guppies's house with their suitcases.Molly was in her backyard with the genies.) Molly: "Hi Zach.Hello Leah.Welcome to Bubbletucky." Both: "Hey Molly." Molly: "What's with your suitcases?" Zach: "We're going to spend a week at Summer Camp." Molly: "This is our annual Guppy Scout home where we do so many things together with friends." (The Genies magically poof out Lemonade and Pink Lemonade.) Zach: "Lemonade." Leah: "And Pink Lemonade." Molly: "As you can see we always lend a helping hand.Take and look and see what I mean about this." (The montage of Lending a Helping Hand plays.) Molly: (Sighs)"Thanks Genies." (The next clip shows the guppies walking.Gil swims backwards to Zach and Leah.) Gil: "We came here because Zach and Leah wanted to become helpers and here you guys might need a list of things to remember like.Whoa." (Gil knocks over a stack of paper and a box of lanterns.) Zach: "Like watching where you're going." Leah: "Watching where you're going check." (The next clip shows the Genies tying ropes around their waists.) Glimmer: "It sure is." Chloe: "But we can get it together." (The Genies climb down and they climbed back up with the precious banana.) Molly: "You guys got it." (The next clip shows Zach and Leah showing Artie and Loretta how to estimate.) Zach: "Okay 0 plus 7 equals 7," Leah: "You and your sister will get use to estimating." (The next clip shows an elastic on the ground.) Mr Grouper: "Molly and Nonny." Mrs Grouper: "A little help please?" (They attach the elastic on a big stick.) Nonny: "There." Molly: "This is perfect." (The next clip shows the guppies rushing over to Boris and Julia.) Zach: "Hang on Boris and Julia." Leah: "Oh boy are you guys alright?" (Deema swims over with the Notebook while Gil and Goby unstick Boris and Julia's hands.) Deema: "Here's the notebook you guys dropped." Boris: "Thanks for the Notebook." Julia: "Yeah thanks Deema." (The last clip shows Deema getting soaked by the hose.Zach and Leah cover herself up with the umbrellas.) Deema: "Why thanks guys." (The montage of lending a helping hand ends.) Molly: "I love lending a helping hand especially in the end.Hey that rhymes I made up a poem." Chloe: "It's like I always say poems are the best especially when you had fun." Glimmer: "I never heard that before." Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." Molly: (Laughs)"I beg your pardon but I love jokes and laughter.Take and look and you might be funny about this." (The montage of Funny Business begins.) Glimmer: "Oh my Genies." Chloe: "Oh gosh." Gil: "It looks like you now have a mustache." Molly: (Gasps). All: (Laughter). (Molly gets another thing happening to her.) Molly: "Oh boy now i look so classy." All: (Laughter). (Molly gets yet another thing happening to her.) Molly: "Oh boy now I looked exactly like an elephant(Trumpets)." All: (Laughter). (The next clip shows everyone getting out of their hiding place away from the grizzly bears.) Nonny: (Spits). All: (Laughter). (The next clip shows Zach and Leah on the raft.) Zach: "Whoa." Leah: "Oh my." Zach: "Whoa this is fun but I'm so dizzy." Leah: "Whew I'm feeling dizzy too." All: (Laughter). (The next clip shows Oona and Gil getting soaked from the waves.) Deema: "Wet's up guys?(Laughs)." All: (Laughter). (The last clip shows Molly and Deema getting ready to slide down.) Molly: "Here I go." Deema: "Wait for me." (They slid down.) Genies: "Zahara Zlam." Molly: "Alright." Both: "Look at them Go." Deema: "Yeah." Molly: "Hang on." Deema: "Whoo." Glimmer: "Oh boy." Chloe: "You guys might want to open your umbrellas." (Zach and Leah open their umbrellas.Mud splatters at their umbrellas.) Molly: "Yeah." Deema: "That was so much fun." Glimmer: "Ya think this is fun." Chloe: "Well how about this." All: (Laughter). (The montage of funny business and laughter have ended.) Molly: "Funny isn't it?" Zach: "It sure is." Leah: "Really funny.Everytime we saw that we sorta crack ourselves up." Molly: "Okay we're gonna move on to something else.What else do you guys do?" Zach: "Well there's sightseeing." Molly: "Great.Like seeing snow or seeing everything.Take a look and you'll see." (The montage of sightseeing begins.) Zach: "Wow." Leah: "So amazing." Zach: "Hey guys look at all the snow." (The next clip shows Zach and Leah looking through their binoculars.) Zach: "Hey guys look." Leah: "It's Rupert." Gil: "Let's go." (The next clip shows Zach and Leah seeing someone.) Zach: "Hey guys look." Leah: "It's Rupert." (The next clip shows the guppies on a Safari.) Deema: "Whoa." Goby: "Awesome." Oona: "Hey guys look." Gil: "Monkeys." All: (Laughter). Zach: "Wow I wonder what's that sound." Leah: "Me too(To viewers)We need your help.What animal makes that sound?" Little Fishes: "A frog." Zach: "Hey look a tree frog." Leah: "And there are more as well." Oona: "Whoa." Nonny: "Alright." Deema: "I think these frogs are hoppy to see us(Laughs)." Molly: (Laughs). (The last clip shows Gil hearing a noise.) Gil: (Gasps)"Hey guys look." Mr Grouper: "Gather around Guppy Scouts." Mrs Grouper: "We have a surprise for you today." Molly: "Mr and Mrs Grouper." (The montage of sightseeing ends.) Molly: "Sightseeing is good for everyone." Zach: "One question." Leah: "Why are answers and questions are questionable and answerable?" Molly: "Take a look and answer this question." (The montage of questions and answers begins.) Gil: "Hey Molly.Where do you think we are now?" Molly: "Hmm hey looks like we're at the Sahara Desert that's for sure." (The next clip shows Nonny arriving to the guppies.) Nonny: "Hey fellow adventurers ya know I just saw something coming my way." Gil: "What.What did you see?" Nonny: "Grizzly Bears." All: (Gasping). Molly: "Grizzly Bears." (The next clip shows Boris and Julia at the talent show.) Boris: "We really want you guys to be in the Talent show with us." Julia: "What do you say guys?" All: "Yeah." (The next clip shows Zach and Leah telling Artie and Loretta that they're gonna begin to estimate.) Artie: "What's a hobby?" Loretta: "Yeah what's a hobby." Gil: "A hobby is something you do." (The next clip shows Deema looking at something on the side of the robot.) Deema: "Hey look.There's another button." Molly: "What does this button do?" (The last clip shows the guppies wondering where they're ball went.) Boris: "Um Where exactly did our ball go?" Julia: "I don't know." (The montage of questions and answers end.) Molly: "Asking questions are the best and answering them is so amazing." Glimmer: "Happiness is a warm friend." Chloe: "Especially in the end." Molly: "I love my genies and everyone loves everybody.Take a look and you'll love it." (The montage of Compassion and Friendship begins.) Chloe: "Everyone knows a thing or two when you're best genie friends with Molly." Glimmer: "Whenever wishes like this come true we'll always be best genie friends forever like you." Molly: "You guys are the best genies ever." (The next clip shows the guppies saving Goby from falling.) Goby: "Wow.You guys saved me in the nick of time.Thanks guys." Gil: "You're welcome Goby." (The next clip shows the guppies saving Oona from going over a cliff.) Oona: "Thanks for saving me guys." (The next clip shows Oona and Gil getting the rope back from the monkey.Somehow the monkey sorta hugged them.) Both: (Giggles). (The next clip shows Molly Oona and Nonny finding the littlest Piggy.) Molly: (Giggles). (The last clip shows the guppies cleaning up the mess.) Mr Grouper: "Thanks kids." Mrs Grouper: "We knew we have teamwork in the end." (The montage of Compassion and Friendship end.) Zach: "Bubbletucky is a magical place." Leah: "And it's our Favorite place to go on adventures all around the world." Molly: "It sure is.Anyway I gotta get going.Today's the last day of school.Do you guys want to come along to school with me?" All: "Do we ever." Molly: "Alright.Let's go." (They get on the school bus and went to school.At Molly's Class everyone is looking out the window.) All: "Whoa.Awesome.Wow." Goby: "Look at that." Deema: "Is that Artie?" (Artie is at the Carnival with his sister Loretta.) Gil: "Lucky." Oona: "Awesome." Nonny: "Neat." Boris: "Amazing." Julia: "Sparkly and spectacular." (The bell ringed and Everyone exit the school building and went to the Carnival.Molly is at the bench.Gil swims over to her.) Gil: "Hey Molly.Is everything alright?" Molly: "Everything's fine.I showed our friends Zach and Leah the memories of fun and adventures.But I'm gonna go see them before they go." (Molly swims away.Mr and Mrs Grouper are at the entrance to the Carnival.) Molly: "Mr and Mrs Grouper have you seen Zach and Leah?" Mr Grouper: "They're parents picked them up." Molly: "They did?" Mrs Grouper: "Yes.Zach and Leah are on their way to Summer Camp." Molly: "On their way to Summer Camp!" Both: "Yep." Molly: "So the bus hasn't left yet?" Mr Grouper: "No." Mrs Grouper: "But it's gonna leave if you don't hurry and say goodbye to them." Molly: "But the bus is about to leave.Oh no I have to see Zach and Leah before they leave.Oh and by the way thanks for telling me where Zach and Leah went." Both: "You're welcome." (Molly rushes through the carnival and ends up stuck in a funhouse.) Molly: "How do I get out of here." (Molly sees Zach and Leah and went to the exit of the playground but the exit's blocked by a ice cream truck and a whole bunch of kids.Just as she was about to give up a kite falls out of the tree.) Molly: "Get out of here kite.Whoa.Not you too(Screaming)." (Molly flew over the ice cream truck and the kids.) Someone: "It's Molly." (Molly untangles her kite string.Oona and Nonny are at the playground.) Oona: "Molly is flying a kite." Nonny: "Molly is flying a kite." (Boris and Julia are at the park.) Boris: "Wow.Molly's got a kite in the air." Julia: "Way to go Molly.Whoa." (Deema,Goby and Gil are at the street.) All: "Huh." (The little kids bumped into them.) Deema: "Guys look." Goby: "Molly is really going it." Gil: "She's flying a kite." (Everyone followed.Glimmer and Chloe saw everyone following Molly.) Glimmer: "Molly's flying a kite." Chloe: "Really let's go." (Molly sees Zach and Leah going on the bus.) Molly: "Whoa." (The kite gets their attention.) Zach: "Oh." Leah: "Hey Molly." Molly: "Hey guys.Before you guys leave there's something I need to know.Why out of everyone in Bubbletucky would you guys want to remember." Zach: "That's easy." Leah: "Because we know each and every memory you told us about." Nonny: "An insecure." Oona: "Wishy washy failure." Zach: "That's not who you guys we're at all." Leah: "Yeah we like the Compassion Oona and Gil had during our adventure in the Guppy Scout Beach Resort." Zach: "The honesty Artie has when he became a part of our estimating group and for you guys." Leah: "You guys are fun and adventurous." Zach: "And funny." Leah: "And what we did." Zach: "The genies's teamwork of the summer was so amazing." Leah: "So when we look at the guppies." Zach: "And Artie.We don't see a failure at all." Leah: "You guys have all the qualities that we admire." (The bus honking gets their attention.) Zach: "Sorry everyone." Leah: "We have to go now." Molly: "Bye guys." Zach: "Bye Molly." Leah: "We'll be back next week." All: "Bye." (Molly watched Zach and Leah as the bus drove away.) Mr Grouper: "So does anyone want a snack." All: "Yeah." (Rupert and his gang are getting a job of making snacks.) Rupert: "This is awesome." Evan: "Sure is." Lucas: "I agree." Rupert: "Making snacks and art.New word snart." Evan: "Seriously that's a word." Lucas: "It's not a real word." Rupert: "Uh guys.Have you ever heard of the ghost of the headless cook." Evan: "No." Rupert: "Legend has it that the ghost of the headless cook reach out and Gobble up anyone in one quick flash." (They heard noises.) Evan: "What in the name of bullies is that." Lucas: "I don't know," Rupert: "Guys i think it's the ghost of the headless cook." Evan: "Maybe we should find a new job to do." Rupert: "Yeah maybe we should." Lucas: "Let's get out of here." (They raced out of the house.) Mr Grouper: "I hope you kids liked pie." Mrs Grouper: "It's Cherry and Strawberry." (They saw Rupert and his gang running for home.) Rupert: "Run for your lives." All: (Screaming). Molly: "Well looks like we're gonna have to think of something else to do." Nonny: "Oh that's too bad." Goby: "Aw shucks." Deema: "Yeah too bad." All: (Laughter).Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Memorable Episodes